Furuba Ho!
by Kagaya-mitsukai
Summary: This is a very average, I fell into the manga world story. I tried to add a really funny twist. I need opinions on whether or not to continue so please read & review. Yours Truly KagayaMitsukai
1. Furuba Ho!

**Okay, so this is your standard-girl-falls-into-anime-world, except I tried to add a twist. I hope you find it funny, this is my second Fruits Basket Fan Fiction. I didn't own Fruits basket in my last story either.  
**

Honey was putting her younger brother, Fergal, to bed. She wasn't happy about it. At least to Honey cajoling him up the stairs, into his room, and into his bunk-bed, was a chore. "It's my birthday, too." She muttered. Ah well. After tucking him in and flicking the lights, Honey retired to her room. Fruits basket, she decided, would mend her hurt pride. Finally Honey had reread from book one to halfway through fifteen, and she was tired. Before I go to bed, Honey thought, I'll just check my email. One hand holding her spot in the manga, one hand typing, Honey lauged at the message her friend had left her. Spots danced across her vision and she fell over. Her laptop stayed on for a moment, but soon the screen went black and nothing else was visible in Honey's Room.

* * *

It was the strangest dream Honey had ever had. She seemed to be falling, into a vortex, like one of those bad dreams in a movie. White and black colors spiraled around her reminding her of a 'Wizard of Oz' tornado. Pictures of The fruits basket character flew by and voices echoed in and out of her hearing. _I love strawberries_ said a familiar voice followed immediately by _Stupid Cat_ and _Damn Rat_. Honey blinked twice and pulled the hair out of her face. Wait a second, was her hair purple!? One after another more was said _Once I think "I like him" It's all over_ said a girl, as if about to cry.A mans voice followed that _And that is the honest unshakable truth._ A peppier boy spoke up_ It's a secret _and a baffled voice followed. _It becomes water._ Someone whispered _because if your journeys over and you don't come home, I'll be very lonely. _A girl spoke, quieta as a breath, _Yuo've done enough _which was shortly followed by a boys voice, that one close to tears, _Why, Why am I so childish?_ Another girl spoke, her voice simply heart-wrenching, _Because it's okay if there is nothing left in my hands_. A male voice sounded_, I'll never fly again._ All the sounds rang in a miraculous chorus, untill one voice cut them off, holding the last note, _The master of there souls. That is who I am._

* * *

Honey woke up and the first thing she noticed was her hair_ was _purple. Then she realized she was lying on a bench, in her pajamas she'd had ready for bed, with her laptop, a purse, and nothing else. Fishing into her purse she pulled out a hand mirror. Her normally short brown hair, though it'd kept its length, had turned purple. Her eyes had widened to cover almost a quarter of her face, manga eyes. They'd changed to an amethyst that matched her hair. Her glasses were gone, only intellectuals wore glasses in manga. A boy with grey hair and eyes that matched her own came over. "_Ohayo,_" Honey suddenly realized, not only was she in a manga, that was Yuki Sohma. She keeled over, in a dead faint.

**HA! I really just _had_ to point that out. Even if I were so lucky to go into Furuba's world, I would have no idea what they were saying. I don't speak japanese. My name sorta means Honey, so Honey is basically me, except with a laptop. sighs Anywho from now on anything said in Italics is in japanese since I don't know how to say most of it anything, but english. **

Someone was shaking Honey's shoulder. She yawned, ready to prepare for another school day. Before she opened her eyes, she thought, I don't remmber falling asleep last night. _"Are you all right"_ asked Yuki.

"What?" She looked at him and yawned. She had traveled all the way around the world and had problems with the time zone change. "Oh yeah, you're Yuki Sohma." Yuki didn't know what she had said, but heard his name. Realizing this strange girl he had found didn't speak japanese he resorted to Tarzan-like methods of communication.

"_Yuki Sohma,_" he said pointing to himself.

"Honey Allen" Honey said. She sat and hoped Yuki would find a way to help her.

Yuki was raking his brain, trying to remember the basic english they had learned in school. "Follow me," he said clumsily. Honey smiled, and stood up.

She thought of the few things she had learned by watching shows like Fruits Basket. "Hai" she said. **Note: for the undereducated, that means yes. **

Honey Allen recognized the Sohma Family estate. She wondered how to say 'Who are we going to see?' in japanese. She was still following Yuki. Honey remembered that Yuki hated the main estate, she tugged his shirt and smiled, gesturing for him to follow. When they arrive at the hidden exit, they snuck into the main estate. Yuki lead Honey to Hatori's house. The description of Hatori came to Honey's mind when she realized where they were going, 'can fix anything but his broken heart' Good plan Yuki, she thought.

"_Hatori? Hatori?"_ Called Yuki. The white-coated man emerged.

_"What is it?"_ he asked.

_"I met this girl," _said Yuki gesturing towards Honey. She, realizing he meant her, bowed slightly. "_I think she speaks english, but she certainly doesn't speak japanese. Can you help her?"_

Hatori paused and looked at Honey, "Do you speak english?" He asked, leaning over slightly to reach her eye level.Western culture had always fascinated him, he drove a western car, read western books, and spoke english. It was the english skills that had lead Yuki to bring Honey to him.

Honey nodded, glad to have someone who spoke her language. "My name is Honey Allen, I am a 1st year at my school in the United States. I woke up this morning here. Everyone I've met here, you and Sohma-kun, that is, exists in this series of books I read called Fruits Basket. I have one of them in my purse," she fished out book thirteen. "See? Here are Yuki's student coucil members, and this is Ritsu on the cover, who turns into the monkey you can see on the bac-"

Yuki leaned over when his name was said but took a step back when Hatori's hand clamped overHoney's mouth. "Never say that again," He said, his english heavily accented from anger.

_"What is wrong?" _asked Yuki, who hadn't understand any of the converation.

"_She knows about the Jyuunshi." _answered Hatori," _She'll have to see Akito."_

Honey didn't know what was being said, but when she heard Akito's name her eyes widened. Breaking free of Hatori's hold, she said, "No, just because I can't talk to Yuki doesn't mean I can't communicate with him. I have volume 17, where Akito's secret is revealed. I don't mind seeing her, but I need help. I don't know how to go back to my world. Also I'd prefer to keep my memory, after all in the world I come from, Fruits Basket is my favorite manga, and if I forget suddenly wouldn't my friends find it odd?"

Hatori nodded grimly, unable to withstand black mail. "_Yuki, take hold of her arm. She won't be able to break free from your grip." _Yuki nodded and did as instructed.

* * *

"_Fascinating," _was the first thing Akito said when she heard the whole story. _"I think I will use this. As a honorary member of the jyuunshi, she could go places where the other members couldn't go. And as she learns japanese, she would have people say things around her that they wouldn't say if they thought she understood. She looks like Yuki, tell her I've renamed her Hachi Sohma, and she is now Yuki's little sister."_

As Hatori relaid the message, Yuki protested, _"But, she's my age! How can she be my younger sister?"_

Honey, or Hachi, answered for Akito after Hatori told her what Yuki had said. "Actually I'm a year younger then you. Tell people that I'm your half-sister through your father's first marriage. Why a half-sister? It makes things more interesting. My 'mother' died of breast-cancer, so I moved here with my father and am now staying with you."

After Hatori finished translating Akito laughed. "_I like you, Hachi-chan. That's a good idea, it would also explain why Kyo and Shigure didn't know about you. _ _Let's pretend you don't know about the curse. It will make things more interesting."_

** There it is. My second fanfiction. When I came up with this idea, it was only going to be a chapter long, but I set this up so I could continue it if I wanted. So I would like at least one person to tell me 'please continue'. I know, I demand reviews, sorry if thats annoying, but I hate the idea of writing to no one.**


	2. School Day!

**Thank you everyone who asked me to continue. I will :3 I appreciate your support. I will stop talking at you now and write!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Also, I just noticed that Hachi rhymes with Machi, that was an accident. Don't forget, Italics is Japanese!  
**

"_Where's Yuki?"_ asked Tohru. "_Dinner is almost ready and he isn't home yet."_

Kyo laughed. "_Damn rat! I hope he never comes home."_

Tohru gasped. "_Kyo! You shouldn't say things like that. What if it came true?"_

Kyo almost said '_We would all be better off',_' but decided against it. He grunted noncommittally. Tohru sighed, _why did they always have to fight. Why couldn't they get along? _she thought.

"So this is your house?" asked Hachi from the door. Yuki blinked. _What had she said?_ he wondered.

_"Yuki-kun! Dinners ready! Wait, who's this?" _Tohru ran up to the two, and realized they looked like twins.

Yuki stealed himself. _Akito's orders, _he thought, trying to persuade himself to lie to Tohru. "_This is my younger sister, Hachi Sohma."_

"_EH!" _

Hachi grinned. "You're talking about me right? I do recognize my name. What did you say?"

"_Akito said she is going to stay with us." _He leaned over and whispered in her ear, _"She doesn't know about the curse so keep it quiet okay Honda-san?_" Yuki sighed inwardly, that made the second time he lied to Tohru.

"Hai! _Hachi-san, I'm Tohru Honda, welcome to our home. We were just getting ready for dinner. Are you hungry?" _Hachi blinked twice, uncomprehendingly. _"Hachi-san?"_

Kyo laughed, "_How fitting, she's like her brother. Stupid." _

Yuki slapped him. He felt surprising anger over Kyo mocking this helpless girl. Even though she was a burden, he felt bad for her. "_Hachi is my half-sister. She has come to live with us because her mother died, she is my sibling through our father. Hachi flew all the way from America to come here, and doesn't speak any Japanese. She will be attending our school anmd can't speak to any of us. She doesn't need you to pick on her."_

"_I'm hungry,"_ moaned Shigure, who had just walked into the room. "_Tohru when's dinner...Who is this?"_

Tohru smiled_"Shigure-san, meet Hachi Sohma, Yuki's half-sister. Now let's eat!"  
_

* * *

After a long evening of explanations, It was finally the next day. Hachi was mortified to discover she would have to wear one of Tohru's mini-skirts. "I'm not a slut!" She yelled, but of course no one understood her. Finally, she dragged Yuki into his room and took one of his uniforms. Holding it up to herself, she asked "Daijobu?"_ It's alright?_ she mentally translated. I hope I said that right.

Yuki held one hand over his mouth to cover a smile. Her accent was horrible! But he nodded, and she, releived took the outfit.

At school the next day, the first people to confront her were the fan club girls. Mayu-sensei had told the whole class Hachi didn't speak english, so the fan club had found one of the girls who could translate. It was amazing how large the club was wasn't it? "You, New girl! Do you 'like' Yuki?"

Hachi looked up startled. "I guess, He's nice, Why?"

After the girl translatedd, someone hit her. "Don't play innocent! We saw how you were hanging on him. Yuki is ours, you had best keep away you little whore." Hachi laughed, shaking slightly. "Do you think we're kidding. Slut, we can kill you, why are you wearing the boy's room anyways?"

Hachi stopped laughing and looked the translator girl in the eye. "I'm wearing the boy's uniform, actually this is Yuki's uniform. I live with him" The translator girl slapped her again. "You really don't get it do you? I'd better explain, My name is Hachi Sohma! I'm Yuki's little sister."

Hachi stood up and walked away. One of the girls tried to grab her, but she just slipped out of range. There were a series of gasps as translator girl retold what Hachi had said. 'And that shood take care of that' thought Hachi, 'Now I just have to live through tthe rest of the day.

** End of Chapter 2! Did you like it? Please reveiw! -Kagaya-Mitsukai**


	3. Hatori's Kana

**Chapter 3**

** Thank you for the reviews. KagayaMitsukai owns nothing.**

"_Remind me again who this is._" demanded Kyo. Hachi was silently eating while she watched Kyo and Yuki fight. She hadn't the faintest idea what they where saying, but she was really excited. Next period was English class, and the teacher might be able to have a real conversation. Hachi was naturally talkative, and she was getting really sick of not being understood.

_ "This is my younger sister, Hachi. Don't you know anything, stupid cat?" _Hachi looked up at her name. She stared at them blankly.

_ " What, is she stupid. Why doesn't she respond to anything?" _Kyo waved his hand in front of Hachi's face, like she was spacing out. Irritated, Hachi grabbed his hand. Unfortunately for her, Kyo was a martial arts expert, and was out of her grasp in a matter of seconds.

"_Hachi doesn't speak Japanese. If you are smart enough to talk to her, go ahead." _Hachi heard her name again. 'Stop talking about me' she wanted to say, but she hadn't the faintest idea how.

Tohru stared at Hachi for a moment. "_Hachi, Hachi," _she muttered. Hachi turned to face her. "_If mom was here, you'd be Chi-chan!"_ Hachi blinked. She recognized the words _Mom_ and _chi-chan_. Remembering when she had read of Saki Hanijima's past, she realized they were naming her like Kyoko would have.

"Chi-chan?" she asked, pointing at herself (she knows enough honorifics to get that :3)

"Hai..Ano..." Tohru stopped trying to talk and simply nodded.

Hachi translated what Thohru had said to _Yes! um..."_ Hachi smiled. She nodded. "Tohru-chan?" she asked. Tohru smiled and nodded. It occurred to Hachi, that even though she was only a year younger, Tohru thought of her as a little kid. Hachi smiled her best 'cute-anime-little-girl' smile.

* * *

"_Welcome to English class. As I suppose many of you know, we have a new student_." said Mayu-sensei. "Hachi Sohma, would you like to greet the class?" Hachi shrugged, but stood up and bowed. "_I suppose many of you have already met our new transfer student." _Mayu-sensei paused than continued. "_Please do the work page 73." _The students nodded and opened their textbooks.

"Nice to meet you...Mayu-sensei?" Hachi recognized the teacher from her book, she was in love with Hatori.

"Yes, and you are Hachi Sohma, yes?" Hachi nodded. Mayu-sensei continued, "You can't speak with the other students, so I was wondering if you would like a translator to help you through classes.

"I don't want to be a burden..."

"It's not any trouble at all. My friend Kana loves to speak English, and would be delighted to help." Hachi started at the name.

She paused, "I'm a Sohma, right? Kana, as in Hatori's Kana?" Mayu-sensei seemed surprised, hesitantly she nodded. "I would love to have her!" Mayu-sensei smiled.

" I doubt you need to study the Catcher and the Rye." Hachi smiled, she had read that book, earlier freshman year. "Okay, I'll help you study Japanese while these other students work. How do you say good morning,"

"Ohayo Gozaimasu."

"Good bye?"

" Uh...

" Use Itte rasshai. Now how do you respond to that?"

"Same word.. Eta Rash-I?"

"No, Itte mairimasu. Let's try it. Itte Rasshai!"

"Itte mairimasu."

Mayu-sensei smiled. "You learn quickly. But now it's time to go. You're homework is to tell me another way to say goodbye in Japanese." Stopping and turning to the busy students. "_Finish page 73 for homework. School is over, go home!_"

* * *

When Hachi got home, she was grateful to discover her computer could easily tell her a way to say goodbye in Japanese,****Sayonara. She was pleased that she had so little homework (most teachers didn't speak english and couldn't give her homework because of it). Coming down stairs to have a light snack, she heard a hesitant knock on the door. "Shigure-nii?"

** That's it! I'm not really sure what I'm going to write, so I love reviews with suggestions! Please review if you can I really appreciate it.**


	4. Sayonara

"_Hello, I'm Ritsu Sohma," _said the man when Hachi opened the door. It was Ritsu, the monkey! Hachi smiled and opened the door so he could come in. Ritsu had long hair to his waist and wore a pretty blue kimono that matched the season, winter. Hachi was debating how to greet him (Ohayo is good morning, and it was now evening), when Shigure walked in.

_ "Ritsu?" Shigure paused, "Are you back to prevent me from working again?" _

_ "I'm SORRY!" _yelled Ritsu. He turned around to leave, "_I'm sorry I stopped you from working last time. I'm sorry you had to be related to someone like me! If I had known you had a guest, I never would have come. I was just in the area and I thought I'd stop bye. I'll leave now! I'm SORRY!" _Hachi practically jumped when Ritsu spun around and bowed to her. "_I'm sorry, I'm so shameless. I shouldn't have made you come open the door. I will never trouble you with my presence again. I'm SORRY!" _

Hachi cocked her head slightly.She only knew he was apologizing, not why. "_I'm sorry?"_ she repeated. She wondered how to ask why Ritsu was sorry.

"_ Hachi doesn't understand Japanese, Rit-chan."_ Shigure said.

Ritsu gasped. _"Oh! I'm sorry for rubbing in the fact you don't understand our language. You will never succeed in life, and I've just thrown it in your face. Oh! I'm still doing it! I'm sorry." _Ritsu fell to the knees and bowed his head, as if genuflecting. Hachi was now thoroughly confused.

"Are you okay?" she asked, helping him back to his feet.

_"Oh no, you can't leave now. We've already went through all the bother of opening the door. You might as well come sit down." _Shigure said. He took Ritsu's hand and pulled him into the dining room. _"Tohru? Where are you? We've company?"_

_ "Uwaah! I'm Coming!" _

Unsure of what to do, Hachi followed them into the dining room. _"Yuki? Kyo? We're about to have dinner?" _Kyo and Yuki emerged from their respective rooms and everyone gathered around the table. "_This is good, Tohru"_ said Rits., If Hachi had understood she would have agreed. Tohru, knowing that Hachi was unfamiliar with Japanese food, had cooked pancakes for dinner.

After dinner, Ritsu left. No amount of pleading form Tohru would change his mind "Sayonara" He said.

"_Goodbye," _repeated Hachi. "_Goodbye!" _She beamed and waved. Tohru stood behind her waving too. Hachi grinned at her. "I know how to say goodbye!"


	5. 6 o'clock

On the walk to school the next day, Hachi was excited to meet Momiji and Haru. She was also pleased to discover that she understood much more Japanese then she had previously realized. Before she came down stairs, she heard Shigure remind Momiji that Hachi didn't know about the curse. They don't suspect a thing, she delightedly thought. Throwing back the curtain, she entered the kitchen. "Ohayo Gozaimasu," she said

"_Good morning." _said Momiji. "_I'm Momiji and this is Haru." _Hachi actually understood what they were saying. Akito's words came back to her, _ And as she learns japanese, she would have people say things around her that they wouldn't say if they thought she understood._ Hachi furrowed her brow, faking a lost expression.

"Momiji-san, Haru-san" she said pointing to them in turn.

They looked at each other, and Momiji shook his head, and smiled. "_No, Momiji-chan and Haru." _Hachi returned the smile and nodded.

"_We'll be going now!" _said Tohru as they left for school. Shigure nodded and waved.

Today was the day Kana would come and help translate for Hachi. As they walked to school, Hachi wondered what the proper ending for a translator was. She settled with using -san.

"Nice to meet you, Kana-san." said Hachi brightly.

Kana laughed prettily, like bells. " It doesn't make sense to mix English and French, just call me Kana. You're Hachi Sohma right?" Did you know I used to work for a Sohma?"

Hachi lied, shaking her head. "No, which Sohma? We've a pretty large family?"

'no kidding' Thought Mayu-senseii. Kana smiled, "I used to work for Hatori, he's a doctor."

Hachi smiled. "I know Hatori. It really is a small world." Hachi and Kana continued to get to know each other better until the end of the school day. Tomorrow, Mayu-sensei told them, Hachi would follow a normal schedule and be helped by Kana. For now she had no more homework. Hachi was ecstatic.

"To be and highschool and have no homework. It is a miracle." She said. Kana laughed again. Tohru ran over to greet them.

"_Chi-chan! Chi-chan! Let's have Momiji and Haru over for dinner!"_ After Kana translated, Hachi answered.

"Sounds like fun!"

A girl with dark brown hair interrupted. "_Tohru-chan? Can I come too?" _Tohru turned around to see Kagura.

"_Oh! Kagura-chan! It's been a long time._" Kagura looked down. Book 13, thought Hachi, she hasn't seen him since then. I wonder what book we're in. "_Of course you can come. This is Hachi Sohma, she's Yuki's little sister." _Kana told Hachi what was discussed.

"_Yun-chan's? That makes her Aya's sister too?" _Kana translated, and Hachi gulped. 'Maybe we could just tell him it was another sibling that he had ignored as a child.' thought Hachi.

"_Yep! So you're welcome to come Kagura-chan. I'll see you at ... how about 6 o'clock?" _Kagura nodded and waved. "_Let's walk home together Chi-chan." _Kana translated again then looked at Hachi.

"Are you going to be okay at that party, Hachi?" she asked.

"I'll be fine. Thank you. I'll see you tomorrow."

**For people who read Ales Loki, I like parties okay? I'm sorry for repeat plot line. I'm sorry that this is so short. Kagura will be there this time and Hiro and Kisa won't be. Do you forgive me? T.T Please R&R! **_KagayaMitsuka_i


	6. Problems arise

**Chapter 6**

** I feel like my chapters are getting shorter and shorter (and they are), but it's a build up to a dramatic moment! T.T It really is I swear.   
**

"_You're having a party at my house, and you didn't even tell me?" _Tohru looked like she was about to cry. Hachi pursed her lips and stepped forward to Shigure.

"Yes, we're having a party at your house. Get over it." She said, thoroughly aggravated. It was his house, they should have asked him, but seriously, he was going a little far. Tohru already apologized four or five times.

Shigure looked at Hachi blankly. "_You understand us?" _he asked. Hachi kept her face totally impassive., but she kicked herself mentally.

"_She just picks up on the tone of voice." _Yuki just entered to hear Shigure's question, and covered for Hachi smoothly.

Normally, Hachi would be irritated, both because she had needed to be covered for, and because Yuki was so suave about doing so. But now, she was watching Shigure. He was up to something. "_Oh, I see. Well, I'm going to my room, where I won't hear the sounds of high-schoolers_."

"_I'm sorry,"_ said Tohru again, bowwing her head. Shigure nodded, waved, and vanished upstairs. Fromoutside the room, he smiled. What an opportunity, now he would get a chance to stir things up again.

* * *

"_Welcome!" _Tohru greeted Kagura and Momiji, as they both walked in together. Haru had called to say he would be late, and they should get ready to eat without him. She turned back into the kitchen, to finish cooking the meal. Kagura and Momiji meandered over to Kyo, which resulted in Momiji being hit, and Kagura and Kyo not quite making eye contact. Hachi dedided that Book thirteen had definitely happened. "_Everyone find your seats!" _said Tohru brightly. Yuki and Shigure emerged from wherever in the hosue they had been. One by one, the zodiac, Tohru, and Hachi all sat down. Tohru smiled again, "Itadakimasu" she said. Hachi translated this to the Japanese way of saying grace, and she smiled at her progress. The best part was when people didn't know she could understand. Akito was right, this was a good job for ehr.

There was a knock on the door. "_Hello Hatsuharu-san! Come in!" _said Tohru. The door flew open.

"_It is not black-kun. Indeed I am fare more devoted to Yuki than black-kun is. My reliable companion, Gure-san had informed me that my brother is having party today in honor of our half-sister. I never knew I had a half-sister. I would be pleased to greet this fair maiden, so I have come."_Yuki put his head in his hands, but this time it isn't just because of his exhausting brother. They needed a more complete story before they could explain to Aya how he had never heard of Hachi. How would they get through this one.

**Dun! Dun! Dun!****How will they explain to Aya! See you next tiem in Furuba Ho! (I love to be continued endings!) KagayaMitsukai**


	7. Eaves dropping

"_Ah...well, about that.." _said Yuki, his head still in his hands. He thought furiously, any excuse would do, but he only had one chance. If only he could send Aya home without any questions. It would all rely on how he phrased it. " _You see, nii-san. Hachi doesn't speak Japanese, so maybe the best way to show your sibling devotion is to back off and give her some room to learn." _There he'd said it. Now Ayame should just turn around and leave.

"_No Problemo, frère magnifique. I speak english! _Hachi! Nice to meet you, princess. I am Ayame Sohma, your half-brother." said Aya. Yuki sighed. Sorry Hachi, you're on your own.

Hachi smiled. It was up to her. And best of all, only she and Aya could understand them. "Pleased to meet you too. I am Hachi Sohma, your half-sister. I don't speak a lot of Japanese, but I heard you wondering why you've never heard of me before. Allow me to explain?" Aya bowed curiously, while everyone else sat, failing to follow the conversation. " My mother and your father met very briefly. When my mother found out she was pregnant, she moved back to her family in America. She never told our father. However, she told me, and recent;ly when she died, I thought I'd come and meet this family who has apparently never heard of me."

"I'm sorry. I've heard of you now!" Aya said and then his attention was elsewhere. Hachi discreetly left the room. It was overcrowded, Aya filled a room, and Momiji was in there tooA knock came from the door.

"_Hello?" _said Hachi as she opened the door. A boy stood there with his hands in his pockets. He had white and black hair, and wore excessive jewelry.

"_Hey. I'm Hatsuharu Sohma. You're Hachi?" _Hachi nodded and stepped out of his way, letting him into the house.

"_They're all in the dining room. Even Aya-nii-san." _She closed the door behind him. And walked up to her and Tohru's room upstairs. On the way up, she kicked herself. 'You totally forgot to not understand Japanese with him.' she told herself. 'Now he'll be suspicious.' Hachi, thoroughly irritated, went to bed.

* * *

"_Yuki! Why don't you clean the dishes tonight." Shigure said happily _

_ "EH! But that's my Job, I can do it."_

_ "Relax, Honda-san. You made dinner, I'll clean." _

_ "Yes..."_ Shigure smiled. Once Yuki walked out, he turned and spoke.

"_What do you all think of Hachi?"_

Haru spoke first, "_When she answered the door she seemed a little out of it."_

_"That's because she doesn't speak Japanese," _said Tohru jump in to Hachi's defense.

"_She doesn't. She spoke it fine when she told me where you were."_

_"Did she now." _that was Shigure.

"_Yeah. I would have thought she'd at least had a year or two of practice sensei."_ said Haru. Hachi paused on the stairs. Eavesdropping is wrong, she thought. Reaching a decision, she walked right into the room.

"_Oh, look she's here. No one say her name, and she won't know we're still talking about her."_

_"Eh! But but...Ha- I mean, She's out friend..."_

Momiji finally spoke up. "_Remember how Kisa suffered, because everyone was talking about her, even when she was there. I think we should stop now. Maybe she can understand, maybe she can't. She seems smart enough to at least figure it out by the tones of our voices. How would you feel in her position?" _Everyone continued to bicker throughout Momiji's speach.

"_Thank you, Momiji. I'm glad some one considers my feelings." _said Hachi. Suddenly everyone stopped talking, and stared at her.

"_I told you so,_" muttered Haru.

"_Eh...Chi-chan?"_

**END OF CHAPTER 6! Now they know she speaks Japnese, alright she sorta speaks Japanese. How will they react?! KagayaMitsukai **


End file.
